Caesar Clown
"Depressing?! Are you mad?! It's the best thing to happen to me in years!!" -Caesar Clown, explaining to Nolan the origins of his white skin and horns. (src) Caesar Clown, born as Caesar Jonathan Dimalanta (originally from One Piece), is an evil, Logia poisonbending clown scientist. Years ago, Caesar experimented with a dangerous drug that can turn people giant. He was arrested for trying this dangerous drug on kids, and he was also charged with producing incredible amounts of Bang Gas. He escaped from prison not long after, and carried on his research in private. He runs an underground Bang Gas business, in which he produces various types of Devil Fruit that give people different metahuman powers. His Negative is Raseac Atnalamid, a botanist and plantbender who loves everything about nature, and detested with the state of the world. History Background Caesar was friends with Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. as a kid. He was disliked by everyone else because of his unbearable stench, while Doffy was disliked for being related to a World Leader. Both of them held the dream of creating a business using both their resources. They were also friends with a boy named Vergo. In Before They Were Kings, when the townspeople are assaulting the Don Quixote Family due to World Leader Don Quixote Homing, Caesar shrouds the people in a gas cloud and rescues his friend. Doflamingo proceeds to stab his father to death before Caesar takes him and his mom to the hideout Vergo found. Caesar eventually learned how to create Devil Fruits, and provided a String-String Fruit to Doffy. Caesar was once a scientist for the G.U.N., working under top-scientist, Gerald Robotnik. He hid his poisonbending from GUN as he researched Bang Gas in private. One day, he set off an incredible explosion of Bang Gas on Punk Hazard, swallowing everyone on the island and mutating them; including Caesar himself, who gained white skin and horns as a result. Vergo, whom was commissioned to protect Caesar's business, framed Robotnik and had him banished. Later, Caesar met up with Darth Genious, and the two worked to create a substance called Bang Gas-Z. They used the Bang Gas-Z to create an army of super-mutants, declaring war on G.U.N.. Sadly, the Bang Gas-Z didn't last long and killed anyone infected. Lyle T. Rourke exposed and captured Caesar and brought him to justice, but Vergo helped his Master escape before Brett Gunkan could finish him. Caesar returned to Punk Hazard and found that his mutants were barely mutated at all. He told those men that they couldn't go home because of their new forms, and they need to stay with him, with the promise that he'll whip up a cure one day. For the next 2 decades, Caesar continued his Bang Gas business, using kidnapped children as test subjects. One of his greatest creations was the Hobby-Hobby Fruit, which he gave to Doflamingo's daughter, Sugar, who would be the key to his talking-toy business. About 11 years ago, Caesar created the Mammal-Mammal Fruit, his most prized Zoan Fruit, but it was stolen by one of his captives, Joey Beatles, whom Caesar hasn't seen since, making him believe Joey took it. Nextgen Series Caesar makes a brief cameo in Sector W7, at the very end, where his assistant, Monet, reports that the shipment is back from Water 7. In Operation: CLOWN, Caesar is the main villain. After taking blood samples from the children in his playroom, he decides that he needs to collect data from benders. He sends a squad of men to Quahog to capture Dillon, Kaleo, Zach, Maddy, and Haruka. When the kids arrive at the lab, Caesar greets and extracts blood samples from them, then gives them butterscotch. After leading them to the playroom, he and Monet discover Gonbe was there, and they realize there might be more kids in Water 7. He sends more soldiers to the town, but this allows Nolan, Yuki, and Crystal to take their boat and get to Punk Hazard. Sector W7 manages to get there as well, and they allow all of Caesar's captive children onto the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. However, they suddenly feel the craving for Caesar's candy and crash the train back on Punk Hazard. The kids chase Dillon's group back to the base, and Haruka discovers that Caesar's candy was NHC10. Caesar arrives and confirms it's worth risking their lives for science, and when the kids try to fight him, he demonstrates his Logia-type poisonbending. Afterwards, his candy-crazed hostages regain consciousness, and Caesar has them attack the ops. Later, Caesar finishes making Vita-Z Bananas and orders one of his minions to bring it to Specter. Dillon's team is trapped in a cell behind him, and Vergo later comes with Nolan captured. The clown scientist checks outside and sees that his Smiley monster has been freed. He hangs the group's cage outside as Smiley arrives, and Caesar sends out a giant wrapped candy to feed it. The moment Smiley ate the candy, the blob monster exploded into a cloud of Bang Gas-Z, swallowing the entire island. Nolan and friends manage to escape, getting back to Caesar's lab as Nolan then battles the scientist. Nolan reveals his Haki and is able to damage Caesar, but Caesar uses Airless World to render Nolan helpless. However, Nolan uses his Gem of Dreams to float back to safety. Caesar flies away as he summons Mocha and some minions to battle them. Caesar is in his control room later as his minions mention that the Bang Gas-Z explosion was similar to the one that happened 25 years ago. Caesar lies and says that it was Gerald Robotnik who set it off, and he tried to stop him, when it was really the other way around. After Mocha's "death", Caesar cries over having lost his NHC10, and is about to cut Mocha's blood out, before Sandman arrives and stops him. Nolan reveals Caesar's true name, Dimalanta, cancelling his Airless Power. Caesar flies away as Nolan chases him. Nolan corners Caesar in Building R's central room, proceeding to beat the clown as Caesar explains he's protected by several big names, like Big Mom or Doflamingo. Caesar's minions arrive to assist, and Caesar orders they allow the Bang Gas-Z in. They hesitantly to do, and Caesar uses it to mutate the minions, exclaiming that they're only used as spare test subjects. After Nolan beats the minions, Caesar escapes up the elevator shaft, to the highest point of the island. As Nolan follows him, Caesar inhales the Bang Gas-Z and transforms into Shinokuni. A climactic battles ensues, and when Caesar is about to mutate Nolan, the latter uses an Impact Dial, filled with explosive force, to finish Caesar and send him plummeting to the central room. Caesar was given chi-blocking cuffs, and was unconscious on the journey back to Cleveland, Virginia. He wakes up by the time Aaron and Rhilliane come to take him to Arctic Prison. In Operation: NECSUS, Caesar's actions were deemed an intergalactic issue by the Galaxian Council, and the GKND were ordered to bring him to Coruscant. Sector V helped bring him to GKND H.Q., and after they did, Vweeb, Makava, Tronta, and Arianna were given the task of guiding him through Coruscant. The city was invaded by Drophyds, who wanted to take Caesar away, but the kids were able to reach the council. Sadly, they didn't make it inside as they were ambushed by Vendra and Neftin Prog. The two attacked the kids and took Caesar away. As a result, Percival Tachyon used their failure as reason why GKND should be banned, allowing him to become Chancellor, and then Emperor. Later, Tachyon met with Caesar in private, removing his chi-blocking cuffs with his matter-splatter ability. However, Tachyon had inserted micro shock-droids inside Caesar's bloodstream, so Tachyon could force Caesar to work for him only. He puts the chi-cuffs back on as the Drophyds take him to a special location for his work. Throughout the story, he is making Devil Fruits and giving them to Drophyds. During the Invasion on Coruscant, Sector DR appears to rescue Caesar, but when Drophyd Leader threatens Sugar, Doflamingo Sr. appears and takes out the rest of the Drophyds. Sugar then turns Soldier into a toy, and the group escapes with Caesar. He is brought to a new lab on Dressrosa, where he continues his work. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Caesar is working in the SMILEs Factory beneath Dressrosa, having created Devil Fruits for the Teen Ninjas. When the Battle of Dressrosa takes place, Caesar is horrified to witness Doflamingo's death by Cheren Uno's hands. Haruka finds Caesar inside his office, and the man surrenders himself. He explains his past with Doflamingo, and expresses regret about this whole thing. Haruka feels pity and chooses not to capture him. However, Caesar leaves his phone number behind for Haru to use. At some point, Caesar - at the request of Ted Wassanasong - gave Ted and his son, Chane, Persuade-Persuade Fruits, which they would use to convince people to support them in blowing up the Violet Dwarf System. Haruka later calls Caesar to ask if he knows of a chemical she is studying. Caesar confirms it to be Lazarus to Haru and Team Sandman. When Caesar sees Django through the phone, he excitedly asks to do an autopsy on the skeleton. Caesar mentions that Carter Pewterschmidt found a huge amount of Lazarus in Pueblo de Niebla. Haruka ventures to Niebla with Team Sandman and has Caesar watch the events through her cellphone. Meanwhile, Caesar is in disguise and at McDonald's, complaining to waitresses about his orders. Haruka takes a sample from two of the sick kids in the village as she and her uncle examine the poison. During the battle that transpires, Caesar mentions that Kaleo ate the Giant-Giant Fruit, which the former discovered was missing when he returned to Punk Hazard earlier. Haruka was able to tell this to Leo so he can use his giant size to fight Bill Dauterive. After the battle, Caesar explains to everyone (via phone) that, after doing some research, the people of Pueblo de Niebla were poisonbenders. The Lazarus chemicals in the air caused them to forget their powers and neglect to use them, which resulted in a disease called Chi Disuse. Later, when Sector V is fighting CP10, Haruka calls Caesar to question him on the powers of one of the members. Caesar recognizes the member as Joey Beatles, as he was clearly using his Mammal-Mammal Fruit. Caesar comes all the way to Quahog and cries for Joey to come back, explaining the Mammal Fruit to the kids. He also explains how CP10 is based in Enies Lobby, which is an impenetrable stronghold. The kids take Caesar with them to Moonbase, having him placed in chi-cuffs and tied to a leash that Mocha holds. In On The Way, Caesar meets the Inferius of Revan Bane Sidious, who makes Caesar a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. Revan discusses a plan with Caesar regarding the former's decayed body: under his instruction, Caesar would grind Revan's body into the Revan-Revan Fruit, which he planned to feed to Nolan York. He sent Jack Spicer on this task, and the boy was successful. In Seven Lights: The Last, Caesar and the Neo Brotherhood of Evil clash with Nerdvana, in which Caesar defeats the Joker. During the victory party, Caesar blasts gas missile fireworks into the sky. In The Horrorverse, Caesar and Affright go to Knowhere and steal Horror's Hand. On Halloween, they begin their plan to spread fear across the world. Caesar goes to Academy City, having learned of the Sisters Project from Doflamingo Jr., and he creates his own Misaka Clone called Misaka Worst. When Sandman and Mikoto Misaka break into Academy Studios, he has Misaka Worst attack them. Caesar tries to force Revan's mind to take over inside Nolan by spraying the man with Bang Gas, but Misaka helps him recover from it. Caesar escapes, leaving Worst to be captured. In Index and the World Rings, Caesar and the Brotherhooders go to Superbia and recruit the League of Villains into their organization. Jack Spicer and some villains capture a girl named Eri, whom Caesar intends to harness for her Time Chi. Sectors U.A. and SA arrive to rescue Eri, and Caesar later watches as his villains are outmatched by the operatives, leaving them no choice but to retreat. Battles *Caesar Clown vs. Nolan York. *Brotherhood of Evil vs. Nerdvana. *Caesar Clown vs. Dillon York. *Brotherhood of Evil vs. Sector U.A.. Appearance Caesar has long, black, dissheveled hair, yellow eyes, and white skin and goat ears; possibly the results of some experiments. He wears a yellow jumpsuit with black, diagonal stripes going down it. But over his jumpsuit, he wears large, puffy whitish-pink coat, which he makes out of his poison. On both sides of his coat, the word "GAS" is written in purplish-pink letters. He also wears bluish-purple gloves with his initials, "CC", written on them. Personality Caesar speaks with a Joker-like voice and laughs like, "Shurorororo!" Caesar is very psychotic and fascinated with body genetics, and likes to test his experiments on innocent children, no matter how dangerous. He is especially fascinated with Bang Gas and how it can be developed. Caesar has no care for the children or even his own minions, thinking them as merely disposable test subjects. Caesar is also a very good liar, making the children believe they were sick, and also making his minions believe he cared for them and wanted to heal them. Caesar dreams of being the greatest scientist in the world, proclaiming that he already is, superior to his master, Gerald Robotnik. He hates Gerald's concern for people's safety and believes that anything is worth risking for the sake of science. Caesar cares greatly for his friend, Doflamingo, and was saddened by his demise. He believes his niece, Haruka would make a great apprentice and is willing to help her if she requests his knowledge. Caesar took great pride in his creation of the Mammal Fruit, and was distraught when it was stolen. Powers Caesar is a poisonbender, and a very powerful one, as he's reached the Logia level, making him immune to all normal attacks. He uses his incredible powers to produce great amounts of Bang Gas, and mends them into Devil Fruits. The Devil Fruits in question require great scientific skill to make, for they are composed of various supernatural materials that would turn the consumer into a metahuman with strengths and weaknesses. He is able to remove the oxygen around an area and concentrate it into his own oxidated lightsaber. He is also able to inhale breath and unleash powerful Oxygen Beams. When merged with the Bang Gas-Z, Caesar becomes Shinokuni, the Land of Death, increasing his powers. He is able to release Toxichu-Z's and also Toxi-Gas-Z's. Final Smash "It's so gassy, I'm breathless." Caesar's Final Smash is Airless World, where he removes the oxygen in the area so his enemies will suffocate. Weaknesses Caesar concentrates power in his surname, Dimalanta, and if it is spoken, he won't be able to use Airless World. Also, being made of gas, he is vulnerable to fire and explosives, and also Armament Haki and chi-blocking, like any Logia. While he usually relies on Airless World to stop fires, if his name is spoken, he will become more vulnerable. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 4) *Sector W7 (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (Raseac) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (nightmare) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Raseac) **On The Way (Chapter 17) **Seven Lights: The Last (cameos) *The Horrorverse *Index and the World Rings Trivia *He is voiced by Mark Hamill, inspired for his work as the Joker in the Batman: Arkham series. *His nephew, Matthew's first name is John, so it's possible he was named for Caesar's middle name. The fact Matthew doesn't go by his first name could mean he knows of Caesar and wishes to be disconnected from him. *His birthday is April 9. *His blood type is X. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Metahumans Category:Poisonbenders Category:Logia Category:Scientists Category:Convicted Category:Dimalanta Family Category:Tachyon's Army Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:BOE Members Category:G.U.N. Members